


《我和你生活過的痕跡，和我在世的時候一樣不變。》｜莎賓娜的顫慄冒險（Adam x Lilith／Adam x Wardell）

by dt910189



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), 莎賓娜的顫慄冒險
Genre: F/M, netflix, 影集, 歐美, 網飛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt910189/pseuds/dt910189
Summary: 第二季內容提及。角色死亡有。





	《我和你生活過的痕跡，和我在世的時候一樣不變。》｜莎賓娜的顫慄冒險（Adam x Lilith／Adam x Wardell）

**Author's Note:**

> 第二季內容提及。  
角色死亡有。

那日他遠道歸來時，其實就察覺了女子的不對勁，只是日夜思念的愛人就在眼前了，他怎麼也不想破壞這樣美好的重逢，或許只是許久未見罷了，一切會漸漸步入正軌的。

她改變了一貫的穿衣風格和妝容，甚至連說話語調都不同了，原本保守木訥的愛人，在他離去的這段日子，不知怎麼的決定展現出自己所有的魅力，或許他確實離開太久了，但是不要緊的，他回來了。

得知曾有其他男人在這段時日陪伴於她身旁時，他其實並不意外，至少他似乎知道是什麼讓她想改變外在了。他不怪她，他知道那些日夜堆積的思念，能讓一個人深切體會到寂寞是什麼，他只怪那個男人傷害了自己最珍愛的她，也只怪自己沒能好好待在她身旁。

老實說，不結婚不打緊，他要的從不是什麼法律上的證明，只是那晚她慎重地將戒指套上他時，他雖然對此感到欣喜，卻也為愛人臨時改變了主意而感到疑惑。

她囑咐他永遠不得將戒指拿下，他笑著應答，戴在手上讓人瞧都來不及了，又怎麼會想拿下呢？那可是她給予他的誓言——他們的誓言。

而關於當晚的記憶，他只記得自己在踏出浴缸後，剛想拿起放在洗手檯上的婚戒，抬眼時，只從鏡子的反射依稀地看見了那對後彎的羊角，後來，就沒有後來了。

他以為「永遠不得拿下」只是她新學來的撒嬌方式，而他卻再也沒能當面向她說聲抱歉了。

在那之後，他並沒有離開，他以為自己會立即被誰給帶走，但是沒有，他就這麼被困在了這間房子裡，也因此得知了「她」並不是那個她的事實。

他沒想到這麼荒誕的事，竟能被自己給碰上，甚至他一開始是不信的，直到他看見她崩潰倒地，直到那個痛徹心扉的嘶吼喊醒了他。

所以，自己的未婚妻去哪了？她本該殺掉他的，對嗎？各種疑惑冒上心頭，卻沒有半分解答。他看著女子在崩潰時殺了那隻伴隨著她的烏鴉，毅然決然地打算對那所謂的魔王進行復仇，要讓一切步入正軌，卻並未將他在屋內留下的任何痕跡給抹滅掉，對此他同樣感到疑惑，卻也無解。

這樣的日子持續了好一陣子，她依舊生活在自己身旁，雖然無法被那人給感知到，但成為幽靈的一大好處便是無人看得見他，而鑑於又重返了單身生活，她展現出了真實的自己，不再屋內隱藏任何法力。

他多少開始習慣了這樣單方面觀察的「相處模式」，也漸漸地對她的世界有越來越多的瞭解，他甚至以為自己“這輩子“就要這麼過下去了——直至她消失在他的生活中。

幾天過去了，依舊不見那人回家，不安的情緒逐漸湧上，自己卻什麼也做不到，這樣的無力感將他逼急了，也因此在家門久違地開啟時，他想也沒想的就隔空抱上了那個女子。

「亞當⋯⋯？」那人對上他錯愕的視線，想再開口喚醒愣神的未婚夫時，面前早已沒了男人的身影，「錯覺嗎？看來是該好好休息一下了，怎麼什麼也不記得呢？真是怪了⋯⋯。」

屋外的男女就這麼看著大門緩緩關上，才想開口問些什麼，卻發覺女子身上不知何時帶上了陌生的氣息，他轉頭想看清她的面孔，卻沒能從她眼裡讀出任何情緒。

只見那人頭上的皇冠閃耀得令人扎心，像是在揮別過去。


End file.
